


What is going on again?

by NoctisAkuma



Series: Sander Sides Spinning Circle of Problems [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Former Dark Side Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Insanity, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Original Character(s), Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Protective Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoctisAkuma/pseuds/NoctisAkuma
Summary: Thomas was just trying to do his things, Janus tried to do better. Remus and Roman had their own problems to worked out and Patton was A good friend/dad with Remy's help. Than Virgil figured out that everybody have to calm down. He didn't mind his friend companion, although she was staing for too long for him not to notice something was off.Or. The sides create big problem or just problems for their host and the one side, so similar to Virgil, that no one really want anywhere showed up. Now it's up to all of them to fix that.
Series: Sander Sides Spinning Circle of Problems [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004988
Kudos: 4





	What is going on again?

Virgil "Anxiety" Sanders was always an interesting case. He wasn't a Light nor dark side, even though he was percived as a dark one. There were more abnormalities to him than anyone thought. In order to understand that it is necassary to look from the bigger perspective.  
******  
At First There were an emotion so, that wasn't really a suprise when Patton showed up First within Thomas's mind in Light mindspace. Than a host started to learn, basic information of course but that was enough, Logan was next. The third was an idea, The beginning of creativity. Morallity and Logic welcomed Remulus. Than came A First fear in shape of Little, Black, eight-legged creature Crawling in Thomas's room. And even though he wasn't formed yet, the spider was important reason why he become what he was. The next side hovever was Deceit. The first lie, that was fast impersonated with snake, that was a combination that created Janus. First dark side appeard in Dark Mindscape but at that time he could visit light sides in the light one. As the years went by Romulus split, leaving two indentical twins at his place. Roman, the light, and Remus, dark side. Virgil wasn't sure why Remus had a octopus traits, although he later on started wondering if that had anything to do with ,,The Little Marmaid". That was a secret for him even in the future.  
Back on track hovever he was formed one particular night, when Thomas expirienced First real, trully terryfing nightmare, he couldn't sleep after. He appeard in The gray Mindscape, he later on started calling A neutral one. Virgil wasn't The only one that showed up that particular night. The other side, Remy was right beside him when he opened his six, spider eyes . They weren't Twins but become brothers nontheless. Anxiety and Sleep, two balancing each other doings sides. When Thomas was at his teen years Virgil was separated from his brother, maybe his influence over the host was to strong but his room suddenly became apart Of dark Mindscape. No Long after The dark sides were locked away, prohibited from interacting with Thomas in order to lesser their influence on him.  
****  
That said it was wise to tell that Purple storm Cloud didn't had many answers to The questions that popped up Trough The years. He was percived as A dark side, that was probably The reason for his room location. Moreover he also had an animal trait, something only dark sides had. He First appeard in a gray Mindscape unlike dark and light sides. He later learned that this place was like neutral groung, only so called "neutral" or "natural" sides could enter. Sleep was a Natural side, he was formed specially to balance Anxiety, who technically was a Neutral side like Logan. That was reason Logic side was able to appear in this part Of Thomas's mind. Logan did that two short times, but never gained his room There. On The other hand he could talk to Thomas like a Light sides, he wasn't locked like Remus and Janus, unable to leave Dark mindscape. There was also A thing that connected him with Deceit and Patton. The Moral side was an empath he could feel how others felt, which was a part Of his always caring nature. Deceit could sensed when other sides or A host lied, he could also tell when others were non- truthfull to him or to themeselves. One of the reasons why he knew quite a few secrets other sides had. Virgil ability allowed him to sense when someone was anxionus or scared. And if he knew others fears or always helped them during hightmares, he never said anything. The fourth and last part of Thomas's mind was subconscious. Where more possible future sides were in different stadium of developing. For now they didn't had any influence on their host and therefor they didn't had their embodiments. They were like Little thoughts, changing the level of their development, never acually developing. For now that is.  
Virgil concern, at present time, was his friend. The very individual side that was floating mid –air in his room, few meters from him.  
”So...” he started while she shifted her position to face him ”What are you doing here exactly?”


End file.
